Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The dies of the wafer may be processed and packaged at the wafer level, and various technologies have been developed for wafer level packaging.
Low Temperature Co-Fired Ceramic (LTCC) and printed circuit board (PCB) substrates can be used for integration of antennas with RF integrated circuits (ICs) in high frequency applications but those packages have power consumption issues resulting from interconnect losses from chip to antenna through solder bumps or balls. Therefore, improved antenna structures integrated into packaging is desired.